Letting Go and Moving On
by StormHeart
Summary: You can’t live two lives at once. The survivors are going to have to make a choice- will they build a life for themselves on the island or will they cling to who they used to be? A SayidShannon story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost. That honor goes to ABC and its affiliates. My claim to the show is purely fanatical, and not supported by any legal circumstance at all.

Chapter 1

No one was coming for them.

It had been a month since the crash, and everyone knew that the rescue operation had probably been abandoned two weeks ago. The plane had been extremely off course when it crashed- it was unlikely that the search team had ever come within two hundred miles of the island.

Which left the survivors in a situation virtually unknown to the modern world. It was time to rebuild society.

Jack surveyed his surroundings with a critical eye. If he had to crash-land on a bizarre tropical island populated largely by mysterious and murderous creatures, he supposed he had gotten lucky in his fellow survivors.

He still didn't know everyone very well. Forty people were on the island, and since the majority of responsibility for their well-being had fallen on his shoulders he had less time then others to devote to long, get-to-know-each-other fireside chats. Most of the survivors seemed to understand this, and attempted to minimize their demands on his attention, remaining calm and generally helpful.

Jack liked most of the survivors with whom he was better acquainted- not Sawyer, of course, but the others. And they thankfully had among them quite a lot of useful skills- hunting and tracking, fishing and construction, technical skills, herbal medicine and a decent command of the French language. They would need every advantage in the days to come.

This was not where Jack wanted to spend the rest of his life, and he still planned to get off the island if at all possible. But he had come to accept that for the time being they were all stuck. So it was time to start building something of a life there instead of merely scratching out a bare existence. 

Surviving was still first priority, of course, and Jack knew they had to do a better job of it- several had already died. They needed to improve the structure of their defenses, develop a more advanced and reliable way of obtaining food, and perhaps organize a clear chain of command.

Most of all, they had to unite. Everyone responds to severe trauma in a different way, Jack knew. The stress of the crash and the consequent death and destruction, paired with constant fear for their lives, had affected individual personalities in diverse ways. Some, like Charlie, felt an instant bond to the others by virtue of shared tragedy. Others, like Michael, so desperately wanted their situation to be temporary that they rejected doing anything that suggested they might be forced into accepting the island as a more permanent residence. The survivors were under constant attack- from the elements, from monsters, from the terrifying, inscrutable, and apparently largely invisible residents of the deep and mysterious forest. Without joining forces they didn't stand a chance. 

Jack was a M.D., but he had taken his physiology classes. He knew the severe mental damage this sort of trauma could cause. Thankfully, emotional barriers seemed to be slowly breaking down between the survivors, and people were beginning to form the relationships they so desperately needed as support at this time in their lives. Jack hoped that the others were beginning to realize that they had to let go of parts of their old lives. Change had come upon them all, and whether or not they wished otherwise none would ever be the same.

A.N. This is really more of a prologue. Although this chapter is Jack's reflections it would be unsurprising if it soon this story came to focus more upon my favorite characters- read as Sayid and Shannon, mostly. Still, it is meant to be about all the characters. If you think it has potential, please review! The more reviews I receive the more inspired I'll be to write the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. This is definitely going to be a Shannon/Sayid story. I just love the pairing- last night's episode was exactly what I've been hoping for, down to Locke telling Shannon that they all get new lives on the island. I'm not going to be following the show's developments unless it suits the story, because trying to keep track of every twist and writing this story accordingly would be enough to give me a very serious headache.

Claire and Shannon were sprawled comfortably on the beach. Very little was expected of either of them in the way of work- Claire because she was nine months pregnant and Shannon because most of the survivors viewed her as a hindrance to productivity. The two weren't speaking, rather just enjoying the sun and remembering their old lives.

The silence between them was neither awkward nor companionable- it was simply there, constant and unbreakable. Claire glanced at the other girl, wishing once again that they could be friends. Claire desperately wanted a friend. She had Charlie to depend on, and for that she was grateful, but she wanted someone to discuss movie stars and swollen ankles with. But Shannon didn't seem to want a friend. She seemed to want to be left alone.

Shannon, unaware of the other girl's thoughts, continued sunbathing, lying on her stomach. She wanted to go home. This island was too high stress for her. She was a jet-setter but not an adventuress, and roughing it had never been her style.

Shannon was a selfish person, and in general not very kind. Part of it was her nature, but the harsher aspects of her personality were largely due to her upbringing. She had grown up in a highly privileged but morally tainted environment. The truth was it hadn't really occurred to Shannon to be Claire's friend, because to Shannon "friends" were two-faced, gossiping, rich 20-somethings you tolerated because, after all, a girl can't party alone.

Claire felt the baby kick- she was beginning to think the kid was cut out to be a blackbelt. The fear and wonder of her pregnancy were too much under these conditions. She needed someone to talk to, and despite a lack of encouragement from Shannon Claire gave it a shot.

"I'm going to have a baby."

The sheer absurdity of the statement caught Shannon's attention, and she replied in her typical thoughtless but forthright way. "Well, yes, you've known that for awhile. It's kind of hard to miss."

Claire smiled a little. "What I mean is I'm really going to have the baby here on the island, away from everything the baby books say I need to raise a well-adjusted kid. Nine months ago I though I was getting Leave It To Beaver and now I find out it's Gilligan's Island instead- with the added bonus of a carnivorous monster and murderous natives." Her eyes grew very big. "what if the baby never recovers from his poorsocialization as an infant? What if he turns into an Ethan?"

Shannon blinked at this sudden onset. She was unused to the role of confidant, and was fairly certain that she did not relish it. Still, Claire was nine months pregnant and Shannon was vaguely concerned that there might be complications. Not being one for forming even basic attachments- she cared for Boone more then anyone else back home and all who knew her could testify to the way she treated him- she wasn't accustomed to such concern, and vastly ignored it. Still, it seemed sensible to say something encouraging, so she gave it a try. "The baby will be fine. Jack will take care of you both. And maybe we'll be rescued soon."

Shannon's last sentence lacked conviction, and as the girls looked out into the blue ocean neither had any expectation of seeing a rescue boat. Those hopes had died, and would have to be replaced by new hopes.

Charlie wondered over to the girls, his feet shuffling in the sand. Claire smiled sweetly at him in welcome, Shannon raised an eyebrow in inquiry. Charlie found Shannon somewhat unnerving, so he nodded his head towards her and reached a hand down to Claire, saying "I thought you might like a little exercise. Want to take a walk?" Claire's smile grew affectionate and took the offered hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. She waved a little to Shannon as she and Charlie started down the shoreline, chatting comfortably about unimportant things.

Shannon rolled off her stomach onto her back, closing her eyes against the harsh sunlight. A shadow fell across her eyelids and she opened one eye in inquiry. She smiled at Sayid, who was holding two pieces of fruit. He sat down beside her and offered her one, saying mildly "I thought you might be hungry."

She sat up next to him and took the food with a word of thanks. Sayid was the one person on the island who seemed to expect anything from her other then bitchiness, and she responded by being less abrasive around him. She glanced over at his improvised work station a little ways down the beach and asked curiously "Have you made any progress with the maps?"

Sayid shook his head ruefully. "None. I'm beginning to wonder id there's even anything there to see. Danielle's mind was long gone- there's no depending on what she said."

But rather then agreeing with this, Shannon looked at him pensively. "Maybe not," she said, "but this island is way too weird for there not to be mysteries to solve. And since our lives may depend on whether or not we're smart enough I'm glad you're still looking."

Sayid looked mildly surprised at such an unusually serious statement from the island's "brat". She was eating the fruit he had brought her, which, had he but known it, was rather impressive in itself from a girl who had had an eating disorder since she was fourteen. A bit of juice burst from the fruit and Shannon tilted her head to avoid the spray, causing a piece of her hair to fall into her face. Sayid gently brushed the pretty blond strand out of Shannon's eyes, looking at her with a ponderous expression. 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! It encourages me to continue the story, and feedback is very much appreciated- since I'm actually writing the story it's hard to keep it in perspective.

Hurley had completed his census awhile ago, but it still worried him how little the survivors knew of each other. Everyone was busy keeping their stomachs filled and their heads attached to their necks, so life stories weren't told much. But Hurley felt like he ought to make an effort to discover who the others were. He knew he wasn't much help in the physical work department, so he tried to contribute to the island community by preempting potential mental breakdowns- and he thought he could do his job better if he understood who he was dealing with.

He had already studied most of the islanders, watching them go about their daily tasks. For the most part they seemed remarkably well, considering the circumstances they were living under. It's amazing what the human body can adapt to when adaption is the only option.

Jack had proven himself to be a true leader. Kate was pensive but stable, as were Michael and Walt. Jin and Sun were inscrutable, Claire and Charlie were naive but endearing. Locke was a capable man but a borderline psychotic, Sayid was brilliant but reserved, Sawyer was a prick. Of course, none of them were that easily classified, but Hurley could only focus on so much at a time, and at the moment his attention was occupied by the island's only pair of siblings.

There was something bizarre about that relationship. To be sure, it could be only the result of a typically dysfunctional family. But as Hurley watched Boone glare viciously from the woods to where his sister sat chatting to Sayid, Hurley rather thought there was more to the story then that.

Locke came silently up behind Boone, startling the boy by speaking softly. "Let's get going, shall we?" His disturbingly all-knowing flicked between Boone and the beach scene, taking in the situation immediately and without words.

It wasn't until they were trekking through the jungle that Locke commented. "I thought you were going to let it go."

Boone forged ahead without looking over, and spoke with faint hostility. "I am letting it go. But after thirteen years of holding on it might take longer then a week."

Locke turned his head towards the younger man and said simply "Perhaps you had better tell me about her."

Boone was silent for a long moment, hiking quickly and lost in thought. Finally he spoke, though his voice sounded distant.

"I was ten when my mom married her dad, and she was eight. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen, and I was pretty shell-shocked at the time. She was sweet back then too- spoiled, of course, but roguish and charming. She used to put a sleeping bag on my floor after scary movies and play basketball on the backyard court.

She did well in school. Not that she ever tried much, but she's smart and since good grades in our house meant shiny bracelets and cars she was willing enough to take a test here and there. She's always been athletic- she needs to keep her figure and she prefers the tennis court to a treadmill. By the time she was fourteen she was a lot like she is now- she just doesn't care. Or maybe she does, but doesn't want to. How the hell would I know?

She lives everywhere, does whatever she wants. She's stubborn, and she doesn't hold back because of potential danger. I know how she comes off, and it's accurate for the most part- she is rich, she does go club hopping, and most of the time she's a brat."

They had reached the hatch, and stood staring at the mysterious door. Boone continued speaking as they stood there immobile.

"But when she was eleven she jumped off the house roof because she wanted to know what it felt like to fly, and never complained about the consequent broken bones and concussion. And she skis the Alps as though the devil himself were chasing her down the mountain. Sometimes I think she believes he is."

Night fell upon the island, bringing with it cooler temperatures and a sense of solitude and peace. The survivors were in the caves or near the beach bonfire, mostly silent. The sense of fear which occasionally infected the atmosphere had left, at least temporarily. They had taken to posting sentries around the perimeters of their camps, though, a precaution they should have taken long ago.

The beach camp was finally settling down to sleep on their cots of branches, with their standard airline blankets. And then the ground started to shake.

For a moment noone responded to the quake, remaining where they lay as though frozen. Then as though by some unspoken symbol the camp was in motion. It wasn't an earthquake- something was moving through the jungle. Something big. Sayid was willing to lay even money that it was whatever had eaten the pilot.

The survivors huddled close around the bonfire. At the edge of the group Locke and Sayid were discussing what ought to be done. The shaking had ceased and whatever had been in the woods seemed to have moved on, so an armed hunting party seemed ridiculous- in the dark it would stand no chance. Locke spoke to the small, uneasy crowd, telling then to stay near the fire and try to get some sleep. He then turned to Sayid and said reasonably "You ought to get some sleep too. You've been on sentry duty two nights running, and the last thing we need is for you to drop from exhaustion."

Sayid could be stubborn, when he felt it prudent to be so, but he was also rational. He was very tired, and had been depending on getting a decent night's rest. Trusting Locke to alert to any further dangers, he spread his blanket out a little way from the main group.

Shannon was huddled by the fire, Boone standing by her with a worried expression. When she had been a kid she had had recurring nightmares about invisible monsters, and he thought this might be too much for her. But his hovering was annoying her and she told him so with some force. Offended he stalked off to his watch post.

Sayid watched this little interaction from where he lay, his head propped up on his arm. He saw Boone leave, and once her brother was gone Shannon drew her blanket closer around her shoulders, seeming to settle in for a long night. In the firelight she looked very frail.

Sayid cared about Shannon. The survivors had only known each other for a month, a period of time that would have once been considered fleeting. But under these conditions people grew close quickly, and the bonds they were forming were the sort that could last a lifetime.

Sayid sat up and called her name. Shannon turned her head towards him, and when he gestured she got up and went over, settling on the sand beside him.

Boone might have thought her frightened but Sayid perceived instantly that she wasn't. She just looked a little...lost. As though she didn't quite understand how her life had gone from BMWs and black diamond slopes to a primal and precarious existence in the jungle.

"You ought to sleep, Shannon" Sayid said softly. "There's another long day to come, and another after that."

Shannon nodded silently and spread her blanket out beside him. Pillowing her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes, and for perhaps the first time in her life she knew for certain that she had a friend- a real friend, who wanted what was best for her. Comforted by that thought amidst the confusion of everything else, she soon dropped off to sleep.

Sayid was surprised by the apparently random gesture of trust, and touched. He had never seen anything to suggest that Shannon was in general very affectionate, so her defenses must have been lowered by one thing or another. He held her until breathing grew even, and then let sleep overtake him also. 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Sorry about the long wait for the update. But thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. And who loved the last episode? Because it rocked. Sayid is so awesome. Hurley is hilarious so of course his episode was. And for some reason the episode made me love Jack a little- he just seemed more interesting, maybe because he wasn't around Kate. But I wanted more Sayid/Shannon scenes!

Morning dawned, and the light seemed to chase away the shadowy vulnerability of the night before. Sayid awoke first and gently removed his arm from under Shannon's head, replacing it with his rolled up blanket. He had about a half an hour of tranquil contemplation before the rest of the camp stirred to life. Since there were currently no dead bodies or abductions to deal with the day promised to be relatively quiet, and the survivors were eager to enjoy that peace while it lasted.

Locke was fond of telling people that they all got new lives on this island. Perhaps the survivors were finally beginning to feel the freedom of giving up their pasts, because despite the dangers they faced people seemed lighter somehow. Almost everyone has something in their history that weighs them down- but very few ever have the opportunity to disperse their ghosts in such an efficient fashion.

Shannon, at any rate, was beginning to feel less and less like her old self. It was a nice feeling- being constantly bitchy had its satisfying aspects but it was also oppressive. Maybe it was time to let go of the prickly protective barriers she had been building up around herself for so long.

Her newfound sense of peace wasn't enough to encourage her to go trekking through the woods in search of boars, as Boone seemed so fond of doing. But it was enough for her to go over to where Claire was lounging, sit down, and ask conversationally how she was doing.

Claire looked slightly astonished at such a display of friendly interest, but she was perhaps the nicest person on the island and recovered quickly. She replied that she felt very, very fat and Shannon laughed.

The two girls feel into easy conversation, the sort of half chatting/half-informative talking that girls use to get to know someone they hope will be their friend, like a college roommate or a new neighbor. Claire learned Shannon had been Prom Queen and an All-State track star at her elite private school back in the states, Shannon learned that Claire had been a college student who dropped out to experience life and that the baby's father was a first class jerk. Knowing that Claire had such an evil ex inspired Shannon's sympathy- Shannon knew what it was like to date the wrong guys.

Jack came over to check on Claire and Shannon, who if she respected nothing else respected the personal privacy of others who did the same, wandered down the beach. She saw Hurley going towards the ocean with two roughly fashioned fishing rods and called after him.

If Claire had been surprised by Shannon's friendliness, Hurley was shocked. He couldn't recall that Shannon had ever really spoken to him before. He paused, allowing the blond girl to catch up. She jogged over and asked if he was going fishing.

Hurley glanced at the rods he was holding and answered slowly that he had was planning on it. Shannon looked up at him and asked "Can I come?"

When Hurley didn't respond immediately Shannon's expression became slightly defiant, but the large man then said in an easygoing tone "Sure, why not?" Shannon followed him into the water.

Shannon had been fishing before. Granted, the equipment had then been top of the line, but she figured the basic principles were the same. Wait till you had a bite and then tug. Shannon knew how to cast a line for the same reason she knew how to swing a driver- on the rare occasion her father had decided to spend some time with his daughter he would take her golfing or fishing. Shannon preferred fishing- it required less conversation and she had a soft spot for the lake cabin.

The day passed without significant incident- Hurley was entertaining company without constantly chattering. Shannon caught two small fish and when the day grew late she followed Hurley back to the camp. She noticed Sayid watching her approach and she held up her catch, smiling wryly. He smiled back and met her on the beach.

Sayid eyed the fish and looked back at Shannon. He didn't comment on her unusual productivity- Shannon had known he wouldn't, and liked him the better for it. Rather he just said "I see you've been busy."

Shannon lifted an eyebrow and said with some mischief "I'm a provider now. And..." she paused for dramatic effect "I'm going to cook us dinner." Sayid's fleeting expression of scepticism only made Shannon grin.

The fish was a little scorched when she finished with it but it was quite edible. While they ate Sayid told Shannon about the latest Jack/Sawyer feud. Apparently Jack had discovered that Sawyer had the plane's alcohol and had attempted to confiscate it for medical use. Sawyer, of course, had refused, and the ensuing battle had ended in the typical fashion- with Kate stepping in and yelling at everyone involved. Whenever Shannon had tried that at home it hadn't worked- she thought vaguely that Kate's voice must possess more authority. 

Sayid leaned back, enjoying the brilliant sunset and the sense of tranquility that overcame them all at twilight. They were part of a new world, one that was both savage and beautiful. Here on the island it was possible to live life as it ought to be lived- full of risk and emotion and appreciation for every day.

For Sayid, it was an opportunity to find peace. He had been at war all his life- against rebels, against his government, and most of all against himself. He knew more then most about inner-turmoil. He had killed men, watched them die alongside his friends on the battlefields. He had served corruption and fought on both sided of justice. Sayid was still a soldier, he always would be. But he was tired of battling mankind and tired of battling himself. He was willing to fight still, but against a different enemy, for a different reason. If necessary Sayid would fight the island, and he would do so to keep himself and his friends alive.

Sayid was a reserved man, by nature but also by necessity. At first he had been protecting others by his lack of attachment- the love an Iraqi soldier was dangerous to possess, as too many families in the region knew all too well. Later, as violence, discipline, and personal brilliance took their toll on his personality, he remained aloof to protect himself. Even Nadia, who was so brave and smart and strong, had never had a place in his inner heart. Nadia had been a friend and a much need wake-up call to his conscience, but she had not breached his defenses.

To Sayid the outside world was a place where the ghosts of days before had always overshadowed the possibilities of the days to come. The potential life held on this island was never lost to him. His attempts towards rescue were sincere, for he knew as long as stayed everyone was in constant danger, but on evenings like this he was almost grateful for the crash that had stranded him so far from his old life.

Noticing that Shannon was gazing at him curiously he abandoned his reflections, and his eyes lost their distant expression. Shannon, struck suddenly by an unusual surge of affection, scooted up to lean against his shoulder. Together they watched the last ray of sunlight disappear into the horizon, and as the shadows around them darkened Sayid bent his head to rest his cheek against Shannon's bright hair. 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I took forever to update. I'm sorry :( . But really- over the past six months I've chosen a college, filled out countless related forms, taken final exams and an AP English, gone to prom, graduated highschool, went to senior week, attended countless parties for friends I sadly will hardly ever see anymore, and spent two weeks in Italy. Obviously it's been great, but it hasn't left me much time to return to the antics of my favorite television couple. If you read, please review! It'll encourage me to keep going with the story, something I seem to have innate difficulty with. I wrote this part in the middle of the season, so I'm absolutely sticking to my "this story will not absolutely follow the show's story line" plan. So, to begin again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If the island granted Sayid a chance to find peace, it granted Shannon the opportunity to find her heart. She had determined a long time ago that she would never break her heart over anyone- it was such a horrible cliche, and it rendered the afflicted person ridiculous. She understood this to mean that she could never allow anyone to pass her carefully set emotional boundaries, and so at the age of twenty she was emotionally inaccessible and generally without compassion, skeptical of every sort of affection.

It was a sad way to live, but extreme youth, unusual beauty, and a privileged but distant upbringing had all had their hands in her fate. Attitude and pride could get a girl through the tangles of life much more effectively then a soft heart, she had decided once, and as far as her world was concerned she was no doubt right.

But that world had dissolved quickly in the flames of the crash, and now for the first time in six years Shannon felt energized and strong again. Strong enough to risk something a little more valuable then money, strong enough to take her chances and be part of a world bigger then herself- even if that world was only thirty square miles with a population of 45.

She started down the jungle paths to the caves to collect water, but on the way she came upon an unusually nice climbing tree. Looking around to make sure no one was around, she smiled to herself, put down her bottle and began to ascend the branches. She stopped a good way from the top, perhaps about fifteen feet from the ground- she had only wanted to remember what it felt like to see a little above the rest. Shannon liked heights- they made her feel more in control. Like the more she could see the better she could handle everything.

She saw Sawyer sauntering in her direction, walking with the same aggression he carried everywhere. The man had a chip on his shoulder the size of Georgia, which was something Shannon could respect. Respect of that sort, however, did not mean she wasn't going to have what fun she could provoking him. She waited until he was directly underneath her perch before speaking.

"Hey there, Dixie. Off to conquer the forest?"

She noted with satisfaction that he jumped about a foot and a half in the air. When he pointed the gun towards her she only lifted an eyebrow and commented that he better give the weapon back to Jack if he was going to become trigger-happy.

Sawyer realized who was in the tree and lowered the gun. His trademark smirk reasserted itself as he stood looking up at Shannon, saying with unwarranted amusement "Hi Sticks- trying to befriend the birds? Not that I blame you- not much to chose from down here- but you might want to reconsider. The wind up there could play havoc with your hair."

Sawyer and Shannon were not friends, neither being the sort who really had them. But they were too much alike to be completely hostile. Shannon found Sawyer somewhat amusing and Sawyer appreciated Shannon's self-involvement. As a con-man Sawyer recognized someone not easily taken in by pretty words or trite gestures, and appreciated the quality despite deploring it professionally.

Kate had gone off on one of her expeditions- that girl couldn't stand for a single thing to happen unless she was involved. She was probably an only child- she had that control-complex thing going. So Sawyer was bored, and although Shannon lacked the will to destroy him she might still prove to be decent company. At least she was easy on the eyes.

So it was with some persuasion in his tone that Sawyer called up to the blond girl that he was off for a swim. He added tauntingly "You're welcome to join me if you can bear to tear yourself away from your newfound friends."

Shannon shook her head energetically, causing her hair to fly about her face. "Thanks, but no- I'm comfortable. Go be clever somewhere else Sawyer- I'm busy."

Sawyer, always interested by refusal, persisted. "Come on Sticks. Jump down- I'll catch you. Probably."

That made Shannon laugh. "Sawyer, there is no way in hell I'm trusting you with my life like that."

Sayid came around the bend at that moment. He had heard the ongoing conversation awhile back, as neither party troubled to keep their voices down, and had come to see what was going on. So he was not disconcerted with Sawyer's apparent conversation with a tree. Rather, he just glanced up in the same direction and called "Hello Shannon."

Shannon hadn't seen him approach, but as always she was glad to see him. Her expression transformed from unholy amusement to easy affection- which was, for her, downright sentimental. The thought that if Sayid told her to jump she would, fleetingly passed through her mind, but was quickly dismissed. She waved from her perch.

Sayid crossed his arms and said with mock-seriousness "Well, I came out in search of someone to translate a French paragraph, but instead of a well-traveled debutante I find an urchin. Which begs the question of how to proceed."

Shannon grinned down at him. She loved the way he talked. English was his second language but he spoke it with absolute fluency, a feat Shannon appreciated considering her own highly questionable command of the French tongue. Being brilliant, his conversation was always intelligent, and she found the deliberation with which he spoke oddly drawing. Shannon leaned back against the tree trunk and replied languidly "Oh, the jetsetter is around here somewhere." Abandoning the banter, but with a laugh in her voice, she announced "I'm coming down."

Sawyer, disgusted by what struck him as sentimental flirting, abandoned the pair without another word. Maybe he would go chat with Claire, mess with the runt's head a little.

Shannon began her descent, but one of the branches broke under her weight and she lost her footing. In an impressive display of reflex Sayid was there, catching her in his arms. He placed her carefully on her feet, as though anxious that her lack of coordination should not cause her to topple to the dirt, keeping a hand on her waste to steady her as she thanked him. She thought, considering how she had almost broken her back, that there was some excuse for the slight shake in her voice.

They stood without speaking for a moment, appreciating the day. It was oddly calm, here in the heart of such a dangerous place that held so many secrets. Jungles are as ancient as runes and as young as infants- the plants die and are reborn every day, but the wilderness itself remains, unchanging. Such places capture the imagination, and for a moment it was simple to remain silent and forget some of the smaller trials of the day.

The calm, however, was broken by a panicked looking Charlie who at that moment burst through the brush. His breath came in gasps. Sayid releases his hold on Shannon and quickly stepped forward saying calmly "What has happened?"

Charlie's eyes lost their bewildered expression as he made a conscious effort to gather himself. His voice only wavered slightly when he replied.

"Claire's gone into labor. She's on the beach- we have to fetch Jack!"

Sayid's eyes flew to Shannon's, and she nodded. The two men flew off in the direction of the caves as Shannon ran towards the beach.

Shannon found a small crowd of worried and clueless people gathered around Claire, who was lying on a blanket and looked very frightened. Shannon dropped to her knees in beside her new almost-friend, wishing she knew something about medicine- or even that she had paid attention in A.P. Bio. Desperately she searched her memory for any scrap of potentially useful information, but nothing presented itself. Boone was there, on the edges of the crowd, and her eyes asked a question. He shook his head at his stepsister, saying worriedly "I was a lifeguard, Shannon- not a medic."

Which meant they had no option but to wait. Hopefully Jack would come soon.


End file.
